In model-making, articles traditionally are cast in vulcanised rubber moulds. However, heat and pressure are required to prepare these moulds. This can cause difficulties in making the moulds and limits the materials which may be used as masters.
It has now been discovered that high definition castings can be obtained from moulds employing apparatus which spins the moulds and in which the moulds themselves may be prepared.